


Set Me Ablaze

by God_of_The_Faithless



Category: Original Work, 나 혼자만 레벨업 - 추공 | Solo Leveling | Only I Level Up - Chu-Gong, 나 혼자만 레벨업 | Solo Leveling (Webcomic)
Genre: Action/Adventure, All the flavours, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BAMF Sung Jin-Woo, Barebacking, Biting, Body Worship, Bondage, But someone is just too stupid to realise it..., Choking, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Creampie, Deus Ex Machina, Developing Relationship, Dominant Sung Jin-Woo, Drama, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Edgeplay, Emotions, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Foreplay, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Hardcore, It's actually..., Kink Exploration, Lemon, Light Sadism, M/M, Manhandling, Marathon Sex, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Interest, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Rimming, Romance, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Sex, Shadow Army - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Sung Jin-Woo... looking at you..., Tsundere Goto Ryuji, Yandere, Yandere Sung Jin-Woo, also all kinds of sex, from the beginning..., no really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_of_The_Faithless/pseuds/God_of_The_Faithless
Summary: Of all things he expected from the brat. He did not see this coming.
Relationships: Sung Jin-Woo/Goto Ryuji
Comments: 55
Kudos: 337





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my first hand at writing smut I haven't written a kiss I am jumping straight to sex. What even. I have such scenes planned for my other fics so this is my like first try at it. 
> 
> So Sung Jin-Woo I cannot imagine as a uke for anyone except that ? in my other fic don't know if you guys have read it. Because logically speaking that person is the only one who can overpower him in my opinion and little to no mention of that person allows me to basically run wild.
> 
> whereas other characters... you get it... The reason I'm doing this just because I love rare pairings I guess with the influx of fics on this pairing it isn't so rare anymore. This is not a serious fic not as many chapters... I think...
> 
> He is a pure seme whenever I imagine him with others which is hard because I am loyal to only one pairing for a person. I cannot imagine that person with anyone else after that. At the very least I wouldn't like it as much. Buuuuuuut... not saying I am changing but I am trying out something new. 
> 
> But Sung Jin-Woo is the seme here. No switch. Sorry guys... well the first chapter has no actual sex it's more like a build up to it..? Don't know... I am new to this I am trying to find my flow. Please no hate.
> 
> Absolutely loved the only two fics on this rare pairing. It was hoooot~  
> They are awesome!  
> Check them out!

Sung Jin-Woo walked into the gym where the S-Rank Hunters were letting loose. He could see Baek Yoon-Ho and Ma Dong-Ook fighting, their mana crackling in the air with each clash. But that was not the thing that caught his now almost impossible to get attention.

Standing at the side lines with the Japanese group of Hunters but still apart was the quiet looking man with hair down to his shoulders. He looked older than him by a few years. He felt a strange surge of simmering heat ignite in his gut at the sight of him.

His cold quicksilver eyes flashed an electrifying icy blue as he hungrily traced the seemingly unaware man’s silhouette with a fervour that surprised him.

He licked his increasing dry lips and swallowed the disquieting interest that caught him off guard. He had never felt like this before he thought he was desireless, wave less as still water but now he was burning with it.

How... _interesting_.

He watched the fight between the Korean and Japanese team but only paying attention to that man Goto Ryuji as he talked moved... _breathed_. He was standing still watching the fight doing nothing. But that was still infinitely more interesting than the fight between the strongest Hunters the world had to offer.

He had felt Goto’s sight on him as he analysed him, felt the faint battle intent before it dissipated and disappeared. Goto Ryuji was interested in him but their kind of interest differed and couldn’t be more different.

Goto Ryuji wanted to fight him to death but he wanted to fuck him to death.

He wondered if he felt his gaze from before, he wondered if he felt his shadows creep ever so slowly towards him lingering and haunting.

What was this feeling?

...this anticipation that had his heart skipping a beat?

Is it the feeling of meeting someone whose presence, even hidden under wraps like a sword in a sheath, was intoxicating, of the adrenaline coursing through him at the strength that couldn’t match him yet still enough somehow?

Or is it something more _primal_ more primitive the need to claim, mark and possess?

He wanted to he realised with a start, he wanted to wreck him apart to have him come undone on his cock again and again and again.

When he put a stop to the fight that was quickly getting out of hand and he heard Goto Ryuji speak for the first time his vague thoughts took shape. It was a quiet cultured voice that was pleasant but to Jin-Woo it was music to his ears it was everything. He couldn’t understand what he said.

Shame.

Learning Japanese was on the top of the list now. He wondered how that voice would break would change would moan when he was under him when he split him open driving into him.

_When_ not if.

His cold grey eyes flashed blue at the tempting thought.

Jin-Woo had lived all his life not getting what he wanted and now he wanted something so bad it took everything in him to not take Goto right then and there. But he didn’t want such a pretty sight to fall under someone else’s gaze. He may just dig out their eyes and send them raiding in the afterlife.

Maybe he would let Goto watch too to show him the consequence of someone coveting what was his.

He agreed to the proposed spar after seeing the anticipation in those black eyes, calm but still sharp enough to cut, but his terms infuriated and offended Goto. He could see it in the way he fought in the way the lines of his body tensed. Goto thought he would win against him how cute.

When those lovely hands slashed against his cheek making a cut, he smiled the heat going straight to his groin as he wondered all the ways in which he would pay him back for that. He let the slightest wisp of his electric blue mana iridescent and sparking free as the shadows that no one could see slowly slithered almost touching Goto, humming as he felt their mana clash.

His caressing the feisty agitated wispy silver white mana of Goto presumptuous and possessive. It was not visible to the others the way in which he was staking his claim professing his interest. But Goto could clearly feel it could now clearly understand just what he wanted as his unseen shadows seethed and trailed across his form.

Goto felt the indignation and the violation as he was caressed with fleeting feather light brushes of otherworldly dangerous power.

He gritted his teeth in shame and horror as the suggestive caresses of power along with the adrenaline coursing through his veins led to his unwilling arousal. 

The gall of this bastard to blatantly molest him and the possessive undertone under the nonchalant gaze burning him. Fear, something he hadn’t felt in a long time, slithered down his spine like a lightning bolt. The darkness of death and shadows peeking out of those molten silver orbs glinting with a blaze of inhuman blue.

He had to get away he had to get away now or he would die trying. The alarm bells in his head going off. This man was beyond dangerous he was death personified. And _and_ this bastard wanted _him_. He could see, he could _feel_ that. There was nothing more terrifying. He had to get away or he would be eaten until there was no bones left.

He wasn’t used to losing. It was new, interesting, shameful and it just made him more desperate to kill the motherfucking bastard who made him feel like this. This brat dared to want him well he wasn’t going to get him. Not in this life. His plans were all a mess now that this bastard showed up.

This motherfucker who was stronger than him, stronger than him he couldn’t tell how many times over. He was not a human. He was more inhuman than a monster. He felt like prey and he did not appreciate it whatsoever.

Thankfully the fight was over or the consequences would be unimaginable he could feel what the fucker wanted to do. He was a well-dressed beast the desire filled caresses still lingered on his skin. That guy was going around masquerading as a human when he was anything but.

He wondered briefly for a moment whether he had to get a restraining order.

He wandered around the Korean Hunter Association trying to cool his head. He still felt on the edge as if he was being watched, he could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand as he shivered as he felt the gaze from the shadows burn a hole through him. He quickened his pace as he turned a corner even with a building full of allied S-Rank Hunters he felt hunted. His instincts blared but it was already too late as the world suddenly went black. 

‘What the fuck?’

Was the first thought that went in his mind as he found himself in a lush green filled space with towering trees and beautiful blooming flowers all over as the sun slowly hovered over the horizon. The sky in sunset shades glowing red and orange.

It would be quite a romantic place if he did know how he ended up here and didn’t know who he ended up with.

Goto noticed Sung Jin-Woo right away, his tall perfectly proportioned form, his gorgeously carved muscles with a face that looked sculpted by God, all sharp edges and perfect angles. His pale golden skin glowing as those quicksilver orbs with jagged bolts of azure flames devoured him.

Dark raven lashes long and enchanting casting shadows on his angular cheeks as his luscious black hair twirled with the breeze. He looked like perfection and sin incarnate. Seductive and abstinent at the same time. Those long _long_ legs were crossed as he leant against a tree facing him looking at Goto without blinking.

Goto could admit in the privacy of his mind that there was probably no one near the level of beauty of Jin-Woo in this world. He noticed he looked better more good looking, if that was possible, than he did just a few hours ago. It was like his power, steadily growing with no end in sight.

He wanted to hightail and run especially as Sung Jin-Woo opened the shutters over his desire. He looked more terrifying than any monster he faced and probably will ever face.

Goto was many things but a coward was not one of them.

He stood his ground as Jin-Woo slowly pushed off the tree and stalked towards him like a predator on the prowl.

He gritted his teeth snarling as the soundless steps got closer and closer... the _bastard_ was letting him see him coming.

The nerve.

He was looking down on him. What a fucking asshole. It was like he knew he was scared not that he will ever admit it.

He quivered with shame at the feeling of helplessness and rage. He was better than that damn it. 

He resisted the urge to take a step back as that inhumanly gorgeous being got closer and closer.

Jin-Woo stopped when he was barely an inch away eyes darkening as he gazed down at Goto tracing the pale scowling face. The more he looked at it the more he liked it.

He bent down slightly his warm breath ghosting over temperamental lips but he didn’t move forward to close the gap.

He was waiting.

He smirked as he felt a fist come up at him the killing intent behind it was skyrocketing. Thankfully the system remained silent throughout as though somehow sensing his favour for Goto Ryuji.

He caught the fist and slammed Goto up against a tree, pressing against him tightly twisting his hands above him clasping them with a hand, fingers perversely tightening bruising those pale wrists. His legs effortlessly parting Goto’s in one smooth motion hiking Ryuji up so his legs had no choice but to wrap around his waist.

Jin-Woo’s mounting lust surged as he felt those well-defined legs circling him the exertion tensing those beautiful muscles as if they wanted to snap him in half. It did nothing but arouse him further, the tent in his pants growing into a behemoth as he snapped his hips forward thrusting against the curve of Ryuji’s ass.

He felt Goto’s breath stutter as his drooping ink black eyes widened at the filthy move. His other hand wrapped around his waist rubbing possessive circles fingers teasing and condescending. He skilfully released Ryuji’s left hand before bringing the hand circling his waist to hold Ryuji’s palm within his.

His long perfectly jointed fingers fliting across the other’s calloused fingers years of practicing the way of the sword leaving their mark.

Goto resisted valiantly but he couldn’t get Jin-Woo to budge. That bastard didn’t seem to bat an eye when he tried to kick up against his side his fingers trying to claw at him. It was a futile resistance Sung Jin-Woo allowed it to go on patient and amused.

It was endearing really on how this strong prideful man kept on resisting when his fate was sealed and locked in his palms.

His amusement must have shown as he felt those thin lips pull back and curse. He didn’t understand what he was saying but it must not have been anything good with the venom and vitriol seeping in his tone.

_‘Cursing is better suited for bed don’t you think?’_

Goto flinched back his eyes squinting slightly as a faintly glowing phone screen appeared in front of him. The simplified Japanese doing its job of agitating him further.

Sung Jin-Woo chuckled his low magnetic voice reverberating through Goto as he pulled the palm in his hand closer lovingly caressing it feeling the defiance under the skin.

How lovely.

How incredibly lovely.

He dropped a pious kiss _coincidentally_ on his ring finger with a promise. He felt Ryuji’s terror-stricken eyes staring at his actions in horror. The anger in them mixing with hatred. Goto should really stop looking at him like that or he wouldn’t be held responsible for what he would do. Glaring at him whilst flushing so prettily would just turn him on more.

He didn’t know what it was about Goto but he seemed to have flipped a switch in him. The hunger in him the darkness welling up. The things he wanted to do to him. Oh, they were _endless_. He didn’t know he was that depraved but you learn something new every day.

Sung Jin-Woo opened his smug smirking lips to say the first words he had said throughout this encounter. He had brushed up on certain things like how to fuck Goto into a senseless mess including some very specific words in Japanese in the window between him leaving the Association and executing his plan.

He said in perfect Japanese accent less in that low enthralling voice that had become deep and hoarse from the unrealised lust and emotion.

“Mine.”

“You’re mine. Learn to accept it.”

He paused, leaning into a gorgeous ear dusted with such a lovely rose flushed from shame and anger making him want to pierce it bloody, his voice dropping low and more magnetically bewitching than a siren's song. 

“You have till tonight.”

He signed his voice going hoarse and dark as the depression from his yearning grew darker blowing silver pupils out into an exploding supernova.

“I will make you _mine_ tonight…”

Sung Jin-Woo wanted to take it slow. He really wanted to but he was running against the clock. They were separated by a country, separated by age, separated by language, by culture, by everything really. He was working with a very narrow timeline to mark Ryuji up good.

He was coming across as an obsessive stalker which he admitted he was.

But still he could have gone about this better however his patience which never seemed to run out in other situations was running thin. And it was less than a day since they met. He didn’t know what this was. Was it like? Love? Or just straight up lust? It did not matter.

All he knew was Goto Ryuji was his.

He would make him his one way or another.

He leant down dropping a kiss at the base of his neck feeling Goto’s pulse throb so fast as if a bird was fluttering against his ribcage. He wanted to do so much more. he buried his nose against the crook of Ryuji's neck greedily breathing in inhaling his unique scent closing his eyes sighing with regret.

All in due time.

He let the shadows cover his Ryuji’s wide desperate eyes as he brought him back to where he had been, back to the Association.

He pressed another fleeting kiss against his forehead before he disappeared as if he had never been there in the first place.

Goto felt his knees become weak his strong demeanour dropping as he fell to the ground trembling with fear with anger and dare he say anticipation.

How did he take him away?

How did he disappear like that?

 _What_ was he?

He wanted to pry him open, dig in deep, strip that infuriatingly blank expressionless mask and _see._

He wanted to know _everything_.

Wanted to know what he was hiding.

He would kill him tonight.

What a joke.

A still wet behind the ears brat wanted to fuck him? Make him his? He would show him. He would.

Fuck Sung Jin-Woo.

Fuck that bastard.

He back stiffened suddenly not daring to breathe, that gaze... _that_ gaze was _back_.

Cold metallic silver bleeding inhuman glowing blue flashed in his mind as his glare wilted before it came back full force.

_Fuck that bastard_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! hope everyone is doing well! 
> 
> So this is the chapter guys... if you want me to continue please let me know!
> 
> My first try at writing sex. I haven't even written a kiss scene in my life.  
> So I don't how good this is... Hope everyone enjoys this though...
> 
> Please tell me your thoughts... I need to know if I can actually incorporate such scenes into my other fics.
> 
> There will be emotional development though it will be slow because... Ryuji
> 
> Because of what little we know of Goto he is ...difficult to say the least
> 
> More of his POV can be expected too...
> 
> Please leave a Kudos and Comment if you like my work. No hate though... 
> 
> Did I say comment already?

Goto gazed down at the panoramic view from the ceiling to floor window looking at the flashing lights with lips pursed, body deceptively loose and relaxed. The cold lonely back was what greeted Sung Jin-Woo when he stepped out of the shadows. He let out an amused smile when Ryuji refused to turn even as he perceived his presence.

Still so hard to tame... Well he had time and patience. 

Jin Woo let the weight of his presence tense that proud back, the anticipation, as the air seemed to crackle because of the tension between them, becomingly settle on Goto’s shoulders. But Ryuji still managed to show his defiance by still showing his back towards him.

Showing his back towards a Hunter like him leaving himself all vulnerable. Was it his way of mocking him? To show that he wasn't actually afraid? That Jin-Woo was _nothing_ to him.

The amusement brewed darker as the slightest hint of irritation crept in.

He really wanted to take him from behind. He wondered how he would look bent over on all fours as he pounded into him.

Would he still be so calm then? he thought viscously. 

He silently approached Goto stopping for a minute when he was but an inch away before he flushed straight against him. His body seemed to collectively sigh in relief as it came in contact with Goto’s.

Goto had thought about this long and hard, he had lost beforehand. The Raid was close no matter how much he wanted to maim that bastard, he could not. In his opinion it was just sex, a one-night stand. He would enjoy himself and leave. He was never one to deny himself what he wanted.

What he wanted was to see him lose his calm, to lord over him the obvious, if you knew what you were looking for, effect he had on him. 

He would just take what he wanted and leave and never see this fucking bastard again. He tensed when he felt the sinful lines of that bastard press into him so tight it was like the thin layer of clothes between them was non-existent.

Goto sighed in annoyance as the reflection of a lightly glowing phone screen suddenly flashed on the window, the taunting metallic eyes glinting azure staring at him from behind. The words it read was so goddamn frustrating.

‘ _You are being awfully cooperative right now_ ’

The screen flashed before a new sentence appeared.

_‘want me that bad?’_

He snarled his eyes twitching as he grabbed the phone from the bastard’s hand without turning typing out what he wanted.

‘ _Shut up and get to it’_

The world suddenly turned his head spinning at the speed at which he was flipped around, his back pressing against the cool glass behind him the stark coldness calming his hot flushed body. He silently gazed at those seductive mercurial eyes the glint of blue magnifying their beauty.

They slowly darkened tracing his features roving over his form, as if he were goods to be inspected before being opened, finally falling on his lips. His divine masterpiece of a visage closing in, flawless and perfect.

Goto felt the world still as a pair of thin sexy lips flited across his own ever so slowly increasing the pressure grinding and rubbing his lips raw. Jin Woo steadily peppered kisses alternating between soft and hard as his hand slowly traced Ryuji’s pulse his fingers splayed on his long neck.

The way in which he trapped Ryuji, successfully arresting any movement he didn’t allow, was infuriating the man he knew. But Goto Ryuji was his for the taking. No one could get in the way not even himself.

He was finding out new uses for his Dominator’s touch as he manipulated Goto like a doll giving him enough freedom to not make him afraid but take away enough control so that the embarrassment and fury brightened and coloured those dark orbs.

He could feel Goto’s impatience at the pace he had set, the restlessness in his eyes condensing as he twisted his body trying to open his lips to control the lingering kisses.

Goto frowned feeling the burning touch on his lips raining down on him not liking the fact this wasn’t fast and rough as he imagined. The feeling he had absolutely no control that this was just the prelude to something irreversible.

He remained dazed as the foreboding feeling grew deeper absently responding to the alluring kisses tasting the intoxicating unreal taste of the man dominating him. He had a sinking feeling that the bastard was going to take his sweet time before getting to the fucking.

Jin-Woo chuckled against the now ruby red lips glancing at them admiringly, he hadn’t even used his teeth or tongue yet. He parted resting his forehead against Ryuji’s his ever-growing desire just wanted to strip Goto off his clothes and get inside him, to fuck him raw.

But he had enough reason left, wanted their first time to be different, a man like Goto Ryuji just because he was a S Rank Hunter must have had his fair share of partners.

It was an annoying thought, he planned to get rid of them all maybe even permanently whether it was in the past or not.

He would find them every single one of them no matter how fleeting their encounters. His morals and reason were shot to hell. Because how could his treasure be defiled by someone other than him. How could anyone have the honour of seeing a sliver of Ryuji.

He clicked his tongue the dangerous possessiveness tensing his nerves and pulling his muscles taut. He was feeling this way about a person he had met less than twenty-four hours ago.

Goto, he decided needed to take responsibility, needed to be punished. He licked his lips reminiscing the taste intoxicated before diving in for more.

Goto felt his skin prickle as he saw the dark shadow of death and blood suddenly flare out electric blue engulfing the silver. He tried to take a step back trying to move away from the deceptively calm monster no waves in his glowing eyes, no expression on his face, it was unsettling.

Ryuji’s struggle grew more pronounced as he felt those deceptively beautiful lips start their gentle assault again.

An undeniable hand, that of a conqueror smoothly wrapped around that flexible waist, Jin-Woo’s fingers teasingly entering the dark silk shirt rubbing and groping the warm skin he had been coveting.

He sighed as he decisively ignited the spice between their lips his gentle assault heated as he nipped across the expanse of the slightly parted mouth, the soft quiet pants from Goto quickly immersing him in a sea of lust.

The brush of lips was not so innocent anymore more of a tease as he nipped, sucked and bit. His teeth dangerously grazing his lips before biting down on them leaving their mark. The flinch he drew from Ryuji was delicious and the tiny aborted moan that was swallowed down by him made him realise just how tight his pants had gotten.

His baby was also all hot and bothered, it was obvious in the way his hard on was pressing against his stomach as Goto valiantly tried not to move hips, it was so fucking hot. He really wanted to give him what he wanted but sadly they were just getting started whoever made him so tempting.

Jin Woo brought his hand up slowly resting against Ryuji’s cheek his thumb caressing the ridge under his eye as their breaths mingled, condescending and comforting.

Goto felt his arousal spike as the slow heat between them sizzled hotter, feeling his lungs slightly burn from the lack of air. He wanted to find some relief maybe get to the main event in quick succession but all his initiative went down the drain as he looked at the impassive face.

If he couldn’t feel the animalistic need and want behind every action that seemed leisurely and nonchalant, he would have thought only he was the one feeling something being affected by whatever was twirling between them pulling them together.

Jin Woo gently pried his lips open his warm sensual tongue dancing across his teeth nudging and pushing, the incontestable strength successfully breaching and breaking through the line of defence as he swallowed and devoured the tongue that awaited, the tactile sensation at that fierce hot tongue colliding with his naively fighting for dominance, the responsiveness had him shuddering.

His grip around Goto tightened crushing him into him as if he wanted to meld them into one. His smouldering tongue tasted explored and seized every inch of that delectable mouth, it was so sweet he wanted to eat him up. He skilfully sucked at the wildly thrashing tongue coaxing and lasciviously biting wanting to leave his mark even there.

His long perfect fingers tightened around that sharp jaw the stubble on them not as rough as he imagined. He rubbed his fingertips against his jaw a few more times as he eased his hot demanding wave of kisses, lulling Goto back from his series of uninterrupted hedonistic kisses sucking his lower lip into his mouth allowing him to get in a few desperate gasps of air.

He pityingly stroked his hair with the Dominator’s touch surprisingly feeling the sensation, he looked at his hand curiously thinking of the possibilities. He gazed down at the flushed face the string of drool dripping down his chin the glazed teary-eyed orbs the alarm in them growing even as he fell in a daze.

He smiled harmlessly before his fingers gripped at his jaw pulling it down opening his mouth letting him see that inviting sensuous mouth in all its glory.

He smirked licking his wet lips tasting Ryuji on them his swirling pool of desire locking onto the silvery string of saliva running down he licked it up swallowing and biting leaving small pink marks then he traced those now pouty full red lips with his tongue leisurely entering stroking and igniting all the sweet spots he found and everywhere else too for extra measure.

He wanted to make him sensitive all over he wanted to play him like a piano tune him to his desire, he wanted his body to be unable to live without him, to crave him, to claim him, possess him forever.

He paused the smirk on his lips growing wide and terrible as he decisively rubbed the tip of his tongue against the roof of Ryuji’s mouth teasing and probing.

He tilted Ryuji’s head up further to press his tongue flat against the extremely sensitive flesh he could feel Goto’s chest heaving his hips thrusting against his well-defined sculpted stomach, his legs trembling as if he would crumple down any second now.

He mercifully hefted Ryuji up a single hand more that enough to keep his sexy minx up for days as he fucked into him. A tiny whimper that couldn’t be swallowed now that Goto’s mouth was no longer his own had Jin Woo stopping in his tracks for a second before he sighed voice low and magnetic looking at him helplessly.

“You don’t really fight fair”

The phone screen floating in the air dutifully translating his words that had Ryuji, flushed and debauched, looking at him incredulously. The words slowly registered in his clouded mind.

‘…fair?’

‘Does he even know what that means?!’

‘Sadistic bastard!’ 

Jin Woo renewed his conquest viciously pressing stroking that spot in the middle of the upper wet cavern it was unbelievably soft and velvety, he wondered how it would feel rubbing against the tip of his cock.

He licked his lips as dark thoughts surfaced over silver eyes revealing themselves for but a moment before sinking. It must be… 

Must be… _glorious_.

He swallowed the broken quiet sounds the soft _ahs_ and _ohs_ snapping the thin string of reason in his mind as he wondered out loud the screen automatically translating the words.

Goto shuddered with unwilling arousal and trepidation at the low dangerous voice, hoarse and sexier than any sound he had heard in his life.

It went straight to his cock and had him twitching with some unspeakable emotion. He had never felt such an onslaught of pleasure he never even knew pleasure could be as mind numbing as transcendental as unreal.

‘I wonder if you can come with just this…’

‘…with just my kiss’

Ryuji’s dark eyes widened as he scrambled to get away there was nothing more humiliating than coming untouched and coming untouched with just a kiss, no matter how sinfully pleasurable, was mortifying.

Jin Woo tutted at the resistance tightening his hold on his jaw hard enough that the bruises will last for days. He slanted his head up gently unlike the bruising hold on his chin deepening the reach of his twisting tongue brushing near his throat feeling Ryuji choke and slightly gag at the uncomfortably deep reach.

He stroked the expanse of the roof to the beginning of his throat jabbing flicking rubbing, his tongue more dextrous and flexible than a snake. He penetrated into his mouth thrusting in and out imitating what he wanted to do to that secret place in his body.

The rhythm unforgiving and relentless seizing and conquering. He felt their saliva slip past their mouths gurgling and dripping down the side of Ryuji’s face the tiny red marks he had left along the corner of his mouth glossy under the sheen.

He held Ryuji’s waist steady not allowing him to thrust against him, the pitiful whine going down his spine igniting his nerves. He kept it up not allowing him to breathe depriving him of air feeling the long legs wrap tighter around his waist desperate. He didn’t think Ryuji even realised what he was doing.

He released Goto’s hand from the Dominator’s touch to see what he would do. He watched with interest as the trembling arms fell on Goto’s side still keeping up the perverse molestation of Ryuji’s mouth.

The lewd sounds of saliva bubbling and tongues slipping against each other, delightful gasps and quiet almost moans he patiently pried from the stubborn man resounding in the otherwise silent room.

He watched as Ryuji weakly clutched against his shirt one hand trembling at the shoulders while the other fisted against his chest unaware.

His eyes softened at the action whereas the force behind his actions increased as he devoured bruising various spots inside his mouth marking even such an unlikely place. He could feel Ryuji shaking like a leaf and he knew he was about to come he felt his stomach tighten at the sexy sight.

He responded quickening his lustful skilled actions savouring the delicious sweetness before…

he stopped.

He pulled away in one smooth motion looking at the lost dazed eyes, the blank look in his eyes more telling of his state than the utterly ravished appearance, mouth swollen and red enough to drip blood. He could see discolouration and slowly blooming bruise like marks in the inside of his mouth, the faint bite mark on his tongue.

He glanced admiringly at his work waiting for Ryuji to be able to understand a coherent word. He saw faint realisation enter his eyes after a few minutes, he leant down licking a wet strip on a blushing ear biting down on it before kissing it soothingly.

He murmured voice dark and strangely threatening filled with promise punctuating each word by biting and sucking along the ridge. 

‘You come on my cock or you don’t come at all.’

The translator getting the job done in getting the point across as he shifted manhandling the still soft boned S Rank Hunter higher as he let his sizzling hot breath ghost across the expanse of that long pale neck.

Jin Woo’s lips slowly grazed his neck kissing it softly like the flap of a butterfly’s wing before he bit down hard without warning, hard enough to draw blood.

The startled gasp of pain followed by a whimper had Jin Woo bite down harder before apologetically licking the droplets of blood dotting the skin. He soothingly rubbed circles into Ryuji’s back even as he felt a fist almost hit his face which was of course anticipated and stopped by him.

He sucked softly along the ridges and depression formed by his teeth letting blooming bruises form he trailed his way up sucking and nibbling with less force but still enough to leave long lasting hickeys all over switching to the other side of the neck alternating between kissing sensually and marking animalistically.

He took the protruding Adam’s apple into his mouth laving and biting at it gently, feeling the throbbing pulse and tasting the slight scent of fear.

It was intoxicating.

The taste of Ryuji leaving him addicted and wanting for more. Goto cursed as he felt his vulnerable defenceless throat near the teeth of this terrifying inhuman monster. The danger from the shadows as if he could go for the jugular at any time.

He closed his wet eyes ashamed at the few broken sounds that escaped him in spite of himself trying to keep quiet and remain unaffected.

Jin Woo left small red marks that would deepen in colour and large purple bruises that looked horrible. There was not one sliver of skin on the sides and front of his neck that was not marked.

Jin Woo turned quickly making his way to the large bed, the largest he had seen in his life Goto should be comfortable when he had his way with him. He kissed him chastely carrying him with one hand before gently placing him on the soft bed the white sheets like a halo around Ryuji’s debauched form.

His hands finally coming to unbutton Goto’s shirt he popped a button then bent down lips skating across the pale expanse leaving full-on open-mouthed kisses exploring leaving his brand.

His carnal urges slightly satiated at the marks as it conversely lit his fuse. It was a vicious cycle repeating itself where Goto was the beginning and the end. 

His fingers steadily pried open the shirt one button a time his mouth following and stamping out his brand over every piece of exposed skin. The shirt was finally unbuttoned completely slipping off the toned, muscled yet slender body.

The delicate collar bones and rosy pink nipples stiffened because of the pleasure he had given Ryuji thus far caught him by surprise. He got harder if that was possible at the delectable sight.

He palmed himself to find some relief as he used Dominator’s touch to keep Ryuji’s restless hands in place above his head parting his legs situating himself between them.

He was about to go down on those seducing nipples when he stilled breath caught in his throat as he felt the sole of a feet rub against his enormous erection tugging against his pants impatiently.

He smiled mockingly as he caught the naughty foot tugging it forward bringing it to his mouth, he maintained eye contact his electrifying eyes smouldering and raging with a storm glinting at him ominously.

He licked hungry wetting the ankle and instep nipping and nibbling at his toes warningly. He grinded up against Ryuji’s well-formed butt filthily thrusting against the crack of his ass a few times.

His skilled sinful fingers splayed across the exquisite pectorals resting on them gently looking at the glistening chest the sweat dripping down from the exertion.

_Oh, this was going to be fun_.

He needed to punish him for being such a fucking tease. He scissored his index and middle fingers around a pink nipple pulling it up tugging it ever so slowly before letting it go like an elastic band.

He held the cute feet, everything about Ryuji was cute to him now, in place with the skill feeling it curl, toes arching against the side of his face as he brought his now free hand to service the other neglected nipple.

He twisted the nipple before flicking it gently caressing it before pressing it in harder drawing out a sharp moan of surprise. He switched it up rubbing them back and forth twisting them scratching the tip with his nail before milking them roughly.

The curses rained down from those lips the hoarse voice had him abusing those poor nubs harder and rougher.

Jin Woo caught a few of them from what little selective Japanese he had learnt like _“Fuck”_ and the most incessant word was of denial _“no”_.

Yes indeed, no this won’t do at all…

…this was hardly enough.

He leant down hovering over a twitching nipple still being tormented by him before he flicked it with his tongue pressing it against the tip twirling it precisely like a top. He roughly ran his hands over the legs that were still erotically up in the air caressing and groping at the muscles as he suckled at the nipples alternating, seeing them puff up from the constant stimuli.

He bit down on them circling the areola flattening his tongue on it leaving a deep bite mark around the red pulsating nipples.

The groans spilling out were music to his ears the soundtrack to his lewd exploration. He raked his nails against the inside of Goto’s thighs leaving stark red trails bruises shaped like his fingers scattered across the hovering legs as he massaged and caressed suggestively.

And Ryuji could do nothing but take everything he gave him everything he bestowed on him.

Goto snarled lips pulling back against his teeth as the humiliating realisation that he couldn’t move away from that wicked mouth and sinful hands, both giving him overwhelming unspeakable pleasure set in. The points of pain from the rough treatment, of nails digging and teasing his flesh, the overstimulation heightening his shameful arousal.

Jin Woo was too damn good at this. Why was he so damn good at this?! This was all too much his hands and his mouth were on him everywhere.

Goto glared at the god like man before him still fully clothed not a single drop of sweat on him breath even as if it wasn’t him ravaging him like a fucking beast. The bastard smirked amused seeming to have gotten the hint as he swiftly divested his upper body of clothes throwing it off of him in one smooth move.

Goto stared at the chiselled perfect physique before him the magnificent firm chest the perfectly carved abdomen the abdominal muscles tight and pulled taut all the way down to the extremely sexy prominent mermaid line.

He shifted his eyes away in a panic mind blank of any thoughts.

Familiar fingers tapped against his hips as Jin Woo made quick work of Goto’s pants removing his underwear along with it swiftly tossing it over the back of his head.

Jin Woo took a moment to admire Ryuji spread out stark naked and beautiful before him like a fucking feast. He looked at the marks he had left admiring his sign of possession licking his lips remembering the taste.

He hummed dissatisfied at the few places left unmarked rectifying it immediately he attacked the navel the sides of his torso sinking his tongue into the depths of his bellybutton leaving hickeys and teeth marks in his wake trailing up and down leisurely savouring the taste.

He ignored the cock straining against Ryuji’s stomach even as his eyes darkened at the precum collecting at the tip dribbling down. He was already so damn wet.

He shifted his attention to the hips he had already bruised under his unforgiving grip kissing them leaving purple marks on the inside of the thigh leaving sporadic open mouthed bruising kisses down the length of his sexy legs holding them firm as they tried to kick his face away making his way to his feet.

He teased them for a while how could he not when Goto writhed so beautifully twisting in the sheets tossing his head back baring his mauled neck for him to see.

He unzipped his pants freeing his mammoth erecting fisting it lightly locking eyes with Ryuji who had paled at the sight of what was awaiting him. Sung Jin Woo was perfectly beautiful even down there but _that_ he did not want anywhere near him.

Jin Woo looked down at him like a ruler the order in his eyes unquestionable as he locked his lips against his passionately. He pulled their hips flush together grinding his cock against his. He freed Goto’s hands immediately wrapping those stiff fingers around their cocks as he guided them to stroke their erections together.

The pleasure condensed sending warm currents down his tightly coiled gut undulating in him jolting when a finger rubbed against his tip sending a lance of lightning bolt through his spine.

He growled low against Ryuji’s ears nipping at it looking at the flush travelling down his neck. He slowly picked up the pace sliding his cock against Ryuji’s accurately probing the tip of his cock pressing against all the sweet spots.

When Goto’s hands went slack from pleasure he became more ruthless rubbing their dicks with his skilled hands circling their tips stroking against the sensitive underside cupping and fondling the balls.

The precum incessantly flowing from Goto wet both of them slicking them up making the slide of their erections that much smoother.

Jin Woo marvelled once again at how hot he was finding this all to be, at how he wished to drown in this pleasure to drown in Ryuji forever. He looked down at the way Goto’s dick was twitching and bobbing he was close yet again.

He reluctantly halted griping the base of the ready to spill cock earning him a high-pitched whine.

He didn’t give Goto any chance to complain or throw the pillow he was fisting at him as he flipped him over onto his stomach. He looked at the fairly unsullied blank canvas of Ryuji’s back and ass dissatisfied the legs he noticed were marred, red and purple handprints bite marks and hickeys tarnishing the coveted skin.

He traced the elegant butterfly bone mouthing it leaving his marks painting the lines of his back with his colours ravenous and unrestrained. He simultaneously trailed a finger down the hollow of his spine pressing against the discs all the way down to his tail bone.

A choked moan escaped that stubborn scowling mouth making him pause before his finger dipped into the cleft of that tantalisingly delectable butt the smouldering heat and the alluring sight making his mouth water.

He averted his eyes quickly he did not look down to see for he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t lose control. He tapped accurately at the clenching entrance as he rested his head against a heaving shoulder pressing a soft kiss before he said, voice dropping a couple of octaves sexy and hypnotising.

“I am going to come right here deep inside”

The phone appearing and translating the words as he parted the cheeks groping and kneading them under his large hands looking down admiring the way the bouncy scrumptious flesh bulged between the gap of his fingers. He tightened his grip unconsciously drawing out a pained moan releasing it before squeezing again.

He let go and saw a vivid red handprint on each side stark against the white flawless flesh. He shivered in delight and unconstrained desire his teeth gritting as it ached with the need to chomp down take a bite of that taunting delicious rump. He did just that eagerly laving at the red and blue print taking a big bite of that juicy flesh gnawing at it furiously.

He dragged his tongue over the toned length of Ryuji’s butt before biting down with a sensual press of his teeth savouring the taste. He brought his hand to part the cheeks that hid away that tiny aperture looking at the pale pink whorl that was winking at him lewdly.

Jin Woo turned his head to let out a curse as his heavy cock twitched with need.

He brought his face closer pressing in between the succulent rump flicking his devious tongue tasting the beguiling hole hooked on the taste as if it were the most euphoric of drugs spearing his tongue in feeling the resistance.

He let his saliva pool as he dripped it down on the hole drenching it before he delved in trying to ease the tension that twisted the whorl close like a flower bud.

His eyes darkened at the challenge he would make this beautiful unripe bud bloom for him on his tongue and on his cock. He brought a hand to grip at the neglected erection pulling Ryuji waist up letting it dangle in the air while the rest of him tangled into the satin sheets writhing beautifully at his ministrations.

He smacked an obscene open-mouthed kiss against the glossy drenched hole the sound making Goto blush to the roots of his hair. He spread the legs wider as much as they would allow so that everything was wide open for his degenerate perusal.

He felt Goto’s hips tense trying to stop the instinctive thrust against his face as he thumped against the twitching entrance pushing the copious saliva in slowly with each press. He smiled knowing Goto could feel it against his skin he hummed letting the vibrations pass through his tongue flat against the tiny apex.

He slowly slid his hand along the glistening erection red and ruddy feeling it twitch and spasm under his touch he rubbed the slit with his index finger slowly lathering it up before scratching it and pressing in his nail into the slit letting the knuckles of his remaining fingers rub, nudge and play with the edge of the flared cockhead the thumb lightly dragging at the edge of the inside of the foreskin.

He traced and slightly pinched the veins running along the underside of the cock alternating between tightly fisting and stroking the cock as he kissed and licked at the messy hole.

The mind-numbing dual pleasure allowing the tensed hole to relax enough for him to breach the first layer he shallowly fucked at it he let the hole bathe in his saliva before restarting his merciless savage assault as he licked sucked and hummed thrusting with fervour.

He finally breached past the layers of defence listening to the incoherent moans feeling the incredibly tight damp heat squeeze at his tongue. He jerked the cock in his hand in time with his thrusts steadily loosening the hole softening the insides licking it up exploring and tasting trying to find that spot hidden deep inside.

He knew he found it when a loud keen followed by a mewl echoed in his ears, he prodded at the protrusion inside studying it intently feeling the curved hips jerk angling against his face. He kept at it letting the precum flood the hand stroking Ryuji’s cock to allow it to get wet enough for what he wanted to do.

The heat burst like a supernova in his stomach feeling like he could come from just this but he wanted to be deep inside this wonderful heavenly heat when he did.

He slowly withdrew his tongue before replacing it with his drenched hand from the weeping cock. A long perfect finger slowly slipped in seeking and finding his prostate easily rubbing against it lightly then harshly before another finger entered thrusting and scissoring accurately hitting Ryuji’s prostate each time.

He slipped in a third and a fourth finger spreading it apart the base of his fingers tugging and catching at the seam of Ryuji’s gaping wide hole. Watching it with tempestuous raging orbs fisting his own cock with the rhythm of his thrusts.

His fingers sank in and out not only rubbing at his prostate but scrapping at all the sensitive nerve endings inside masterfully wrecking Ryuji apart.

He whispered quietly now showing his stark desire blatantly on his alluring gorgeous face sweeping his dishevelled hair back from fingers running through the thick locks the action sinfully hot and sexy.

“I think you are ready”

He turned Ryuji over looking at his wrecked expression drool hanging down the corner of his chin, the pale skin thoroughly and utterly marked and branded by him, eyes dazed and wet with tears, anger and indignation burning in them even as his mind had turned white from the constant onslaught of ecstatic pleasure.

Jin Woo spread the quivering legs apart as he settled between them pressing the length of his body against his kissing him on the lips slowly taking his time as he grinded his cock against Ryuji’s erection encouraging it to wet him enough so he could enter his tiny hole.

He felt Ryuji slowly awaken from his euphoric stupor letting him battle against his tongue to calm him down before swiftly reclaiming his victory.

His sinful silky lips pressed hotter and hotter kisses tearing down the barriers between them. His tongue tracing his lips as he positioned his cock against the tiny aperture as he slowly invaded the awaiting body with slow thrusts letting his huge girth enter that covetous enticing body.

He paused at the sensation of finally being enclosed within that glorious sinuous heat, he distracted the man under him from the pain of his possession by kissing stroking igniting his body as he completely sank into the damp warm heat.

He sighed at the blissful heavenly feeling deliberately undulating his hips with slow short thrusts hearing Ryuji choke at the fullness he dropped a soft gentle kiss before he unapologetically pulled out almost completely before ramming into him.

Goto felt the wind knock out of his lungs as he was tossed about like an untethered sail in the middle of an oceanic storm. Ryuji scrambled to find a hold as he was being fucked senseless, only being able to take and take and take with no end in sight.

He raked his nails against Jin Woo’s back clutching at him wanting to hurt him for doing this to him with no inhibition.

The bastard just chuckled condescendingly as his hands failed to leave any substantial damage this only seemed to excite this greedy bastard further as he ravaged his mouth fucking into him like it was his god given right as if he were a King.

He rocked into him with slow languor thrusts dragging against his nerve endings, his thrusts never failing to hit his prostate with dead on precision.

Jin Woo put more power into his thrusts wondering how much a first-class S Rank can take, he didn’t want to break him on his cock though that was a tempting thought. Even if Goto would never be able to take anywhere close to the brunt of his full power, he must be able to take a _lot_.

He snapped his hips forward as if he were a machine keeping up an inhuman pace as the speed and power of his thrusts increased. The pace was seemingly random and designed to pull Goto into mind rendering flux and flow as he was impaled on that behemoth cock over and over again.

Jin Woo sighed Ryuji was really made for his cock made for him to take to claim.

His tongue pressed against the back of his teeth as he lifted the legs wrapped around his waist and pressed them over his shoulders. He hoisted up those twitching legs and almost folded them in half hearing Goto curse at the new angle of penetration feeling how much deeper Jin Woo could now reach into his body.

He pistoned in and out of his body like a perpetual motion machine his huge girth rubbing all over the insides by just being in let alone when he was thrusting in and out with wild abandon.

Goto felt his brain go to mush as he was tossed about and used every which way feeling his vision darken in and out from the insane all-consuming pleasure. He was oversensitive all over, the filthy wet sounds of the bodies connecting echoed lewdly.

He could feel the huge extremely heavy dense wooden bed rock against the wall moving back and forth with each thrust, for a moment he was worried that the bed would break.

His vague distracted thoughts cut off as a particularly hard thrust warned him of the consequences of thinking out anything other than the man who was in him and over him, the pleasure blanking out anything else except Sung Jin Woo.

What he should have been wondering was whether the one to break would be _him_.

Sung Jin Woo, the way he played with his body, the pleasure he gave utterly and completely ruined him for anyone else but he was never letting this greedy bastard know.

Fuck this bastard.

He started thrusting back deliberately tightening around that wicked cock taking vicious delight when the bastard hissed. He wanted to come right here right now. Any more he would be fucked stupid and become the first S Rank Hunter to die in bed.

He succeeded in riling him up as the dark thoughts flashing under the shutters of silver showed themselves like shadows in the dark Jin Woo completely abandoning his human mask.

Goto brought a hand tracing the sharp ethereal features feeling the exquisite flawless skin wondering who he was kidding acting as a human when such inhuman darkness lied within him.

What a monster.

His other hand coming down to stroke his own cock to quickly seek completion, he didn’t even get anywhere near the vicinity of his dick before his hand was swatted away. Sung Jin Woo growled low and deadly, voice siren like and magnetic.

“You come on my cock or you don’t come at all”

Goto scowled sighing at the words he had heard it before the exact words so he knew what it meant; he yanked the bastard by his silky luscious hair pulling him down biting viciously at his lips drawing blood.

“So make me come you bastard” 

Jin Woo smirked darkly at the challenge as he bestowed upon Ryuji just that all the force that lithe flexible S Rank body can handle. The dirty Japanese he learned useful once again in this dark passion filled night.

He felt the deliberate tightness looking at the flesh stretched out around his cock the way it greedily sucked him in hungrily trying to keep him inside when he pulled away.

He gave a mana filled thrust trying out something new as the salacious visual had him coming it dragged an enthralling low groan from him as a beautiful erotic whimper spilled out from Goto as he finally came on his cock.

The orgasm shattered Ryuji making him fall apart on that ruthless cock, he was nothing and everything at that moment. He slumped back boneless his stomach hot from something burning deep inside him.

The viscous pearly liquid staining their stomach as Ryuji’s eyes rolled back almost fainting from the overstimulation and the unbelievable ungodly pleasure whereas Jin Woo painted that damp hot twitching hole white seeming to come endlessly spilling it deep inside him hot and thick, he thrusted through the pleasure not stopping.

Goto came to a startling realisation after a few minutes of almost being unconscious and euphorically blissed out feeling the slow languid thrusts against his prostate as he whispered in dismay.

“…You’re still hard”

He looked at the man horrified he had come so much that it spilled frothing over the slide of Jin Woo’s cock sliding down his thigh pooling at the crack of his ass and the sheets and yet…yet this motherfucking bastard was still so damn _hard_.

Jin Woo didn’t understand what he meant but the vague terror and helplessness shinning in those dark eyes giving him a clue. He kissed down on those swollen red lips religiously before flipping him over on all fours.

He purred voice dark and decadent like liquid ambrosia.

_“Oh we’re just getting started.”_

..............................................................................................................................................

Jin Woo sunk into Ryuji looking at the rumpled wrinkled flesh twitching frothing with his essence white and glossy around his cock the impossible stretch around it feeling and looking obscene.

Goto muffled his cries and moans with his hands doing a poor job because of how they were spasming, an invisible indominable hold held his wrists under its yielding grip as Jin Woo continued to have his way with him.

He writhed and twisted as he was pushed to a sinful mind destroying orgasm yet again. He didn’t know how many times he had come he didn’t know how long they had stayed in here mindlessly scrambling towards a new zenith. The sheets were stained all over from top to bottom with his tears and their glossy spilled essence.

Night had merged with day and yet again with night the cycle continued until he lost count. Thoughts about the raid long tucked away at a corner of his dazed mind because he had no time to think.

Jin Woo finally stopped still not fully satiated kissing his neck softly letting him slowly come down from the nirvanic high before bringing the phone to type out the words.

“Sleep.”

“Tomorrow is the raid.”

Goto looked at the message stupefied and shocked, scared senseless at the implications feeling his soul leave his body.

Are all young people so wild!?

Or was it just this bastard?!

He grabbed the phone with over exerted fingers trembling and their grip unsteady, he went silent looking at his fingers, hands, chest then at the length of his body there was not sliver of his skin that wasn’t bitten bruised and battered with marks of lovemaking and brutal ravenous fucking.

He typed out after a long drawn out pause. He glared snapping his head back to glare at the unapologetic bastard who looked barely winded wincing at the ache the movement caused his voice hoarse and low from the sounds torn out of him from the endless ministrations he had been subject to.

“You fucked me for _four_ days?!?!” 

four days straight without a momentary pass... it was unscientific!

Sung Jin Woo didn’t bat an eye he was literally glowing looking like a God ascending perfect and flawless. The afterglow making him look like a fucking vision of God. And Goto was right he was getting more good looking by the minute.

Everything about this bastard was strange and mysterious. This was a one-time thing; this was not happening again no matter how ruined he was for anyone else.

“If you don’t want me to fuck you some more, sleep”

“I’ll clean you up. It’s the least I can do.”

Goto under any other circumstance would have given him the finger and told him to fuck off but he could barely move he wasn’t sure he could walk tomorrow or the day after for the matter. And he had to raid Jeju Island tomorrow. Joy.

Goto’s eyes drooped shutting without his consent as he fell into an exhausted dreamless sleep after these past few sleepless days spent in wanton debauchery slowly seeking the only heat source on the giant bed, he was still without a single fabric of cloth on him.

Jin Woo looked down at the cuddling form beside him eyes softening looking satisfied at the completely marked up body, he could hardly see pale skin. He propped his arm resting his head on his palm looking at the sleeping face devoid of the usual scorn and anger, those addictive lips no longer twisted into a scowl.

“Guess I will need to join the raid tomorrow”

He twirled an unruly lock resting against Ryuji’s cheek tucking it behind his ear smiling softly looking at the man beside him with dark gentle mercurial eyes glowing inhuman blue.

“Afterall I need to take _responsibility_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what your thoughts...  
> I hope it was passable I think I did okay but that's just me.  
>   
> *cough* what I want to ask is was it hot?  
> Did you like it? ...anything in particular?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been a while. Hope everyone is safe! 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter!
> 
> Leave a Kudos and comment if you do!
> 
> COMMENT A LOT PLEASE! ...if you want to of course.

Sung Jin-Woo gazed down at the pale lovely face snuggling into his chest so oblivious to the danger briming under the surface of his luminous skin but it was more probable Ryuji knew it but simply didn’t care or that he wasn’t even aware of this unconscious endearing action.

His arms encircled Goto carefully as if he was afraid anymore force would break this strong S-Rank Hunter into two. He pessimistically traced the classic delicate yet masculine features as what he had done finally sunk in.

He didn’t believe in love at first sight but he didn’t know how else would he define this warped twisted obsessive possessive yet pious interest… this… _feeling_ in him evoked. He felt it was completely utterly inadequate to even come close to what he was feeling.

The moment his eyes fell upon Goto Ryuji he had changed the world had changed… irreversibly. For better or for worse. The trepidation, the strange fear mixed with this unspeakable giddy joy had his heart skipping a beat every second his eyes and thoughts strayed to Goto so much so that for a moment he wondered whether his heart had simply stopped altogether.

But the next moment when Goto sighed and mumbled in his sleep furrowing his brows rubbing his cheek against his throbbing heart made him feel like his heart was about to give out from how fast and how hard it was beating.

These ever-changing emotions that he had never felt in his life and the intensity of which had him breathless had him pausing for a moment wishing to unsee Goto wishing to go back to the moment before he had fallen so hard, so that he could hightail away.

It was a cowardly thought maybe the Jin-Woo from before would forever be immersed in the feeling of this unrequited love, of this unending obsession, but unable to take a single step just standing piously looking at the man no his God on the altar standing far above the weakest.

But now… Jin-Woo’s eyes darkened he was more than powerful enough he had dragged his God down from his altar and blasphemed him devoured him dyed him in his colours. He will make Goto love him back willingly.

But if he still insists on trying to leave him, he will simply have to lock him up imprison him preferably tied to his bed for the rest of his life. He hopes it wouldn’t come to that but if he had to, he would. He didn’t want to break the wings of his beautiful spitfire but one misstep is all it will take.

Jin-Woo took in a shuddering breath as he calmly traced the purplish lilac traces under Ryuji’s eyes frowning as he noticed just a weak trace of Ryuji’s mana flickering very feebly. He felt a trace of not quite regret when he saw the weak state the proud man was left in, a kind of smug vicious delight that made him want to indulge in more.

His eyes darkened into a stately breath-taking onyx silver as darker thoughts churned under the surface. He glanced at the panoramic view out the glass wall it was still at least a couple of hours away from dawn but Ryuji’s state needed care and he felt the dissatisfaction and regret welling up in him when he realised, he simply had no healing skills.

He could use the healing and mana potions to heal him up but Jin-Woo dismissed the thought smiling coldly after all what better way to send a message and a warning.

He got out of the bed reluctantly going to the walk-in closet to wear a night robe and grabbed another to dress Ryuji in.

He went to the system store to buy the highest quality quilt available before wrapping the still dead to the world Ryuji in its silky folds. A message prompt appeared in front of him as he sat on the grandiose comfortable armchair with Ryuji on his lap nestled against him.

The fact that the man still hadn’t so much as twitched a finger was concerning. He dialled the Chairman of the Hunter Association eyes still as a frozen lake looking at the countdown that was yet to start before him.

Go Gun-Hee pressed his fingers on the bridge of his nose sighing as he quietly looked at the statistics and extensive analysis on the feasibility of the success of the Jeju Raid. To be honest it was an extremely well thought out plan no matter what the motive that the Draw Sword Guild had it was not of conflicting interest to them.

He sighed as the unsettling feeling that hung over him since the start of the possibility of the Raid had yet to disappear. The only time he had felt momentary relief was when he thought Hunter Sung Jin-Woo would surely participate.

He had an almost absurd confidence in Sung Jin-Woo, the man didn’t feel human. He felt like pure unadulterated intoxicating power. He always relied on intuition and it implied tragedy.

He can’t call off the Raid in good conscience because the Ants were getting too powerful and fast, at this rate the whole of Asia maybe the entire world will be inflicted with their horror.

His musings were interrupted as his phone rang for untempt time, he was almost ready to ignore it as so many others before. However, his adrenaline rushed through his veins as he glanced at the name flashing on the screen.

Hunter Sung Jin-Woo

He picked up the phone feeling it almost slip down his clammy palms before swiping to answer.

“Jin-Woo shi”

The phone was quiet on the other end before he heard what sounded like the rustling of sheets. He waited patiently nervously waiting for a reply.

“Chairman”

Go Gun-Hee held his breath waiting for the man to continue.

“I can attend the Jeju Raid today”

Go Gun-Hee almost broke the large wooden desk before him from the excitement and agitation.

“… But I have a few conditions”

His excitement still didn’t cool, he was ready to full fill almost any condition and he knew Sung Jin-Woo wasn’t unreasonable.

“The Raid starts at 6 AM sharp that’s in three hours. Not a second after.”

“It does not matter if the others can make it at that time, I will enter Jeju island alone or together at 6 AM.”

Jin-Woo paused as he leant down to press a fluttering kiss on the messy tangle of raven hair resting under his chin.

“24 hours.”

“That’s all I can spare.”

Go Gun-Hee processed the rather different conditions he heard from Sung Jin-Woo. He knew he was different but this still caught him off guard. Go Gun-Hee was distracted as he went through the things he had to do and people he had to call to tell them about the new development.

Jin- Woo continued as he ran his fingers pinching a bitten and bruised ear peaking through the curtain of fine hair.

“And…”

Go Gun-Hee intuitively knew this next request was going to be even weirder. He interrupted Jin-Woo before he could continue.

“Hunter Sung Jin-Woo, I can take care of the Korean Hunters but the Japanese may have a problem with that. I need to discuss with everyone.”

“Please feel free to start the Jeju Raid at your convenience.”

“I have to call Guild Master Goto Ryuji though it seems he has simply locked himself in his room since he went in four days ago.”

Jin-Woo coughed smiling sheepishly as he cleared his throat to continue. He sent a silent apology to the Chairman and the Draw Sword Guild for keeping such a central figure of the Raid away for so many days.

“Ahem.”

“…As I was saying Chairman could you please immediately contact the healer from Draw Sword Guild to see her Guild Master as soon as possible?”

Go Gun-Hee stood up in shock as his agitated mana rattled the reinforced walls and glass making the other officers of the Hunter Association look at him fearing the worst.

“I will hang up now. Thank you for your time Chairman. Goodbye.”

Beep. Beep. Beep.

“… What? Why?”

He tensed as he hesitated on whether to call him back or not. He remembered the fight between Sung Jin-Woo and Goto Ryuji. It was intense. And all Hunters except some healers love a good fight. Maybe that’s why Goto Ryuji had been so silent these past few days.

But still this entailed diplomatic relationships between two countries even if the two Hunters in question had no problem that was not the case with other people and powers involved.

He looked quietly at his tense subordinates before he signed,

“Prepare the car. Take me to the Hotel where Guild Master Goto Ryuji is staying.”

He quickly dialled calling White Tiger’s Baek Yoon-Ho and the S-Rank Healer Min Byung-Gyu, Hunters Guild’s Choi Jong-In and Cha Hae-In, Fame Guild’s Ma Dong-Wook and Fiend Guild’s Lim Tae-Gyu. They all connected quickly enough, guessing none of them had a good night’s sleep and were very much awake. He cut to the chase as he got inside the car waiting for him.

“I called to inform you that Hunter Sung Jin-Woo decided to join the Jeju Raid.”

He heard the rapturous laughter from Baek Yoon-He and the relieved sign from Choi Jong-In. He gave them a minute to digest the news before he went on.

“He had few conditions of course.”

“The Raid starts at 6 AM sharp. He will enter Jeju island at that time regardless of anyone’s presence or absence.”

“And he will only be there for 24 hours.”

He paused letting it sink in he knew some of them may have some misgivings no matter how heavy and powerful an impression Sung Jin-Woo gave them. He pondered before saying what he thought no matter how much such a thing may hurt their pride.

“He is your best chance at making it out alive and in one piece.”

The silence that followed didn’t impede him from continuing,

“You can continue to follow the scheduled timing or come at 6.”

“Please be prepared.”

“I have a few more calls to make. If anything, call my assistant.”

He hung up and hesitated for a bit before he dialled up the Guild Vice Master of the Draw Sword Guild, Reiji Sugimoto. He explained that Hunter Sung Jin-Woo had agreed to participate in the Jeju given his conditions and he was apologetic as he was sure the South Korean Hunters would follow Sun Jin-Woo and if it was possible to start early after all it was only 2 hours earlier than the scheduled time.

By the time he finished talking to Reiji he had reached the hotel. He informed the Vice Guild Master that he had already reached the hotel where Hunter Goto Ryuji and he would personally talk to him about the changes.

He had his assistant already call up the Draw Sword Guild’s S-Rank Healer, Akari Shimizu who was waiting for them in the lobby. He saw the little girl and her Guild’s interpreter/Hunter Hanekawa standing next to the elevator.

He told them that Hunter Sung Jin-Woo had requested them to go see Hunter Goto Ryuji and to take Hunter Akari along. Cold killing intent flashed in both their eyes as Akari bit down harsh on the lollipop in her mouth breaking it into pieces as if what she was chewing was not a lollipop but Sung Jin-Woo.

Both of them coming to the same conclusion as he did Goto Ryuji got injured from an unknown spar with Sung Jin-Woo. The ride to the presidential suite was stifling and uncomfortable as they all worried about the degree of damage.

The Raid was looming uncomfortably close.

They pressed the doorbell at the large door waiting for the door to open worrying whether they had to break the door open if Goto was unable to even move. As the door swung open, they stepped into the threshold. they glanced in front of them only to freeze still the colour draining from their faces.

There was Sung Jin-Woo with his perfect face and silhouette lounging on the armchair at the opposite end of the room in a robe holding a still asleep Goto Ryuji wrapped tightly in a quilt on his lap. 

Akari choked before suspiciously wiping her nose with a tissue.

Jin-Woo looked at them well more at Chairman Go Gun-Hee in surprise. He slowly turned to Akari and Hanekawa and said,

“If you would please”

Akari and Hanekawa stiffly approached Jin-Woo and the unconscious Goto-san hoping beyond hope it wasn’t what it seemed like.

They inhaled sharply as the saw the sheer number of savage hickeys and bruises purple, blue and crimson on the barely visible neck and throat, what used to be pale skin even Goto’s chin, jaw, the corners of his lips was not spared and marked viciously. Even without lifting the quilt they could imagine vividly what must lie underneath.

Hanekawa figured looking at the cool, temperature less enthralling quicksilver eyes it must be far worse.

When Akari finally mustered up the courage to touch her Guild Master to make certain his condition. Jin-Woo shifted Goto away who alarmingly didn’t wake up or move. Akari knew very well the instincts of her Guild Master Goto Ryuji he should have been awake the moment the Korean Chairman so much as appeared a block away from the hotel but he didn’t.

Sung Jin-Woo gazed at her warningly to keep her distance the cold blue flashed afire and she could see the dark possessiveness clear as day. She flinched as his presence weighed heavily on her causing her to pale even further making it difficult for her to breathe.

The Chairman seemed to have come to his senses by this time he stepped forward laying a comforting hand on the little girl, dispelling the pressure.

He looked at Sung Jin-Woo with complicated eyes he knew from the way he was holding Goto Ryuji, this was not as simple as them just sleeping together anymore. He had seen many things during his long career as a Hunter and the Chairman of the Hunter Association. But this still worried him but now was not the time for it.

He signed heavily looking at the ruthlessly loved Goto Ryuji. He was unconscious even with his presence in such close vicinity he didn’t wake up. He analysed the possible reasons for the comatose state of a S-Rank Hunter of Goto Ryuji’s calibre. And none of them were good.

His mind screeched to a halt as he thought of an impossible possibility. But if it was Sung Jin-Woo maybe it was not so impossible… he looked pityingly at Goto wisely turning his eyes away. He could see how possessive Sung Jin-Woo was over him.

He thanked Goto in his mind as he was sure he was the reason for Sung Jin-Woo’s sudden change of mind regarding the Raid. He cleared his throat flushing as he asked as delicately as he could.

“Hunter Sung Jin-Woo, did you perhaps… stay with Guild Master Goto Ryuji these past four days ago.”

Hanekawa disbelieving eyes looked gobsmacked at them as she translated the Chairman’s question to Akari. Go Gun-Hee didn’t want to talk about this in front of a little girl too but it had to be asked. He looked at them apologetically.

Jin-Woo silently looked at them before he admitted rather frankly,

“Yes, I made love to him for the past four days. I only stopped a couple of hours ago.”

Go Gun-Hee and Hanekawa choked on their saliva as they heard the rather shameful admission. Go Gun-Hee closed his eyes sighing feeling he was too old to deal with this.

Hanekawa collected herself as started once again on the weirdest translation job of her life thus far. Akari flushed as she heard this before she tentatively asked something to Hanekawa. Both Go Gun-Hee and Hanekawa stiffened flushing blue and red.

Before Hanekawa hesitatingly asked Sung Jin-Woo conveying Akari’s words though admittedly she was curious herself.

“Did Goto-san perhaps have anything to eat and drink at all these four days?”

“And more importantly did you take a break?” 

Sung Jin-Woo would have felt uncomfortable maybe enough for a blush to appear under any other circumstance but his hands were full of his temptation incarnate that he couldn’t be bothered.

“No. And No.”

“Not even a second.”

There was a deafening silence resounding in the still room. Everyone questioning the science behind such an absurd situation, doubting the world. Akari cleared her throat finally her eyes glinting weirdly with an even weirder smile on her face.

“Goto-san must have overdrawn his mana.”

“And he needs maybe an infusion immediately.”

Hanekawa quietly informed Sung Jin-Woo looking at the unsurprised expression. He already knew it. He slowly lifted his hand waving it slightly summoning what he wanted from the inventory. He called them simply to let the word out that Goto Ryuji was his.

Before them two delicate beautiful glass vial one with a red glistening liquid and another with a lustrous blue liquid appeared. Go Gun-Hee, Akari and Hanekawa looked at their sudden appearance in doubt and awe anticipating why they were materialised.

Sung Jin-Woo didn’t pay them attention as he slowly traced a purple deep bitemark on the swan like neck. He dismissed the healing potion leaving only the mana potion removing the stopper while prying open Ryuji’s lips as gently as possible.

He drank the mana potion while tilting his head to the chairman and the rest indicating them to turn around. He nodded in satisfaction when they all wisely turned around the chairman going a step further by moving a substantial distance away.

He leaning down kissing deeply letting his tongue tangle with Ryuji’s unresponsive tongue massaging his throat gently to make him swallow. He followed this until all of the potion was gone before taking out another, he felt a twitch from Goto as he finally started coming out of his comatose state.

He pulled out another mana potion not giving time for Ryuji to resist as he restarted his assault. The wet sounds reverberated in the room causing the rest to feel as if they were in the middle of the Sahara Desert. Goto felt an unconformable sensation like hypopnea, a forebodingly familiar sensation.

His already groggy mind was swimming as he tried to get away from the phantom that had him tangled. He resisted against the intrusion instinctively. He painstakingly opened his eyes as a whirlpool of blazing azure and molten quicksilver swam into his vision.

As the last drop of the cool liquid slipped down his throat he was finally allowed to breathe. He was kissed on the cheeks, on his nose, his forehead. He grumbled exasperatedly, feeling better than he thought he would.

“Insatiable bastard.”

He absentmindedly turned to gaze at the room before he stopped doubting his sight. He squinted his eyes closing it for moment before opening them again. The three backs were still there. Two seemed to be his guild members and the very large tensed back handsomely framed in a suit and the grey hair reminded him of the South Korean Hunter Association Chairman. No wait that is him.

He stared at them stupefied for a while before his aching mouth betrayed his thoughts.

“… What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a Kudos and comment if you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> Thank you the wonderful comments. Please do share your thoughts and feelings about the fic!
> 
> Is there something you particularly liked?
> 
> Please Leave a Kudos and Comment if you liked this!
> 
> Leave a comment if you left a Kudos and can't leave no more already I can't gauge whether you keep coming back or not...  
> I really hope you do...

Goto Ryuji was always a man of appearances, while he didn’t care about what people thought about him or had to say about him. He did pay an inordinate amount of attention on how he presented himself especially since he was the best Japan had to offer. Even if he didn’t want to, he had to.

And also, some part of him was rather satisfied at the attention and respect such a demeanour brought him. If it was anyone else of Goto Ryuji’s calibre or heaven forbid higher was found in this situation that clearly showed him in such an unsightly state. The best thing one could hope was they did not end up annihilating all the ‘witnesses’ and subjugate their surroundings to their wrath.

He could feel the migraine building up digging in deep engraining itself in his temple from how the carefully stacked cards in their favour had now tumbled down into a jumbled mess. Matsumoto Shigeo had to be informed.

For all the man’s shortcomings and his ignorance in actually thinking Goto was his right hand, he was his acquaintance, maybe even a friend. His plan couldn’t go on. They cared about each other so if it tanked it was the both of them who would have to go down.

It wouldn’t hurt him much he was still an extremely powerful S-Rank the best Japan had and he was also the Guild Master of the number one Guild in Japan that he established using his blood, sweat and tears. It didn’t hurt that he had a substantial number of S-Ranks that were loyal to him and only to him.

Matsumoto better be glad he cared enough to get the idiot out of this mess.

Maybe if they had implemented it just a year before they could have rest assured. But the incomprehensible variable known as Sung Jin-Woo just had to show up and rain on their fucking parade.

Insufferable bastard.

Things were not looking too good for any of them if the plan somehow got leaked out or worse caught in action. Even though he did not see Jin-Woo’s name in the roster of Hunters who were going to take apart in the Raid.

That didn’t mean anything.

It meant shit.

Not with the way he could feel the man’s swirling silver gaze boring deep into his skull as Goto stared straight ahead wondering how he was to go about this situation. The overwhelming interest and palpable possessiveness were almost tangible in the air. And he was sure it wasn’t visible only to him.

This was a declaration of possession and ownership. A predator staking its claim on its chosen prey. His muscles tightened in tension and agitation barely holding back a wince through the sheer power of will.

He could feel minor tremors running down his battered and bruised frame. He felt like he had been put through the wringer for an inconceivably long time.

A fluttering press of extremely soft lips against his nape had him shivering and nudging away ever so slowly from the beast lurking behind him.

A sudden tightening of the lingering hands circling his waist pulling him flush against a perfect sculpted chest and a warning nip right where the warmth of the previous flush of lips still hadn’t faded had him stilling.

He took in a shuddering breath closing his quivering eyes the slight flush of red at the corner of his eyes looking decadent and inexplicably erotic. Now was not the time to confront the bastard and put him in his fucking place which was as far away from him as possible. He had to do damage control.

Damn this bastard.

Damn him to hell and back.

He ignored the biggest threat in this entire country on whose lap he was currently sitting wondering how and why things were developing this way. He cleared his raw uncomfortable throat slightly wincing at how broken and low it sounded before he tried to get up from the surprisingly comfortable lap.

He drily mused, at least he wasn’t naked. 

Just as he tried to leverage himself up, he found himself unable to so much as move up an inch that was how uncomfortable his thoroughly used and loved lower body was. It surprisingly didn’t hurt as much as he expected but the numbness and contrasting sensitivity made him unable to move.

He stiffened breathless resembling a stone statue his face paling to such a stark white before flushing red and blue. He turned his dark horrified eyes to gaze at the man responsible for leaving him in such a wretched state.

S- something… something was trickling out slowly but surely like a steady stream.

His pallor turned corpse grey when he realised just who the others were in this room. The man who was considered Korea’s top S-Rank before Sung Jin-Woo entered the picture and two of his very own Guild’s members. Maybe they could sense such a shameful thing happening right at this very moment at such close proximity.

He felt rage colour his vision red as an uncharacteristically hushed whisper from him resounded throughout the room,

“Out.”

“Out all of you.”

Go Gun-Hee sighed understanding the man’s rage and frustration hesitating a moment before moving forward to leave not before saying,

“Guild Master Goto Ryuji the Raid is now scheduled to start at 6.”

He stiffly continued,

“I’ll mail you the details.”

Hanekawa snapping her head to stare at the man incredulously only to be greeted with a shake of his head. She still dutifully let her Guild Master know this new information, Akari swiped her phone out confirming the details she received just a few minutes ago. They all proceeded to walk out as fast as they could without it looking like they were fleeing shutting the door behind them in consideration.

Goto clenched his jaw tightly grinding his molars as he abruptly got up unable to bear being this close to the son of a bitch behind him and not kill him. He ignored the lance of pain that shot through his spine after all any Hunter worth his or her salt would have gone through many punishments when facing the Monsters the Dungeons had to offer. So just shrug it off and move on. Especially him who loved a good fight.

His fingers twitched with the need to slap the motherfucking bastard who made him lose his face like that. What did he say? Clean him up? Obviously hadn’t with the warm cum still dribbling down his thighs and legs.

How fucking horrifying.

He ignored Sung Jin-Woo not giving him the time of his day anymore.

He was angry…

No, correct that

…he was absolutely furious.

The man still lounged in the armchair resting his angular aristocratic cheek against long slender fingers looking at him coldly. He felt his skin prickling with goosebumps as the cold fury from those starlit orbs slowly mounted with intensity as he took a step hesitating a bit as his instincts bristled before taking another and then another.

He thought things were finally settling into something in his favour before he felt a grip against the back of his neck yanking him back with an unforgiving force. Before he knew it, he was on Sung Jin-Woo again.

As he realised what happened Goto’s blood ran cold, he found himself back in the cage of those well-defined perfect arms. Goto felt hysteria build as he screamed out in his hoarse breathy voice thrashing in those unrelenting arms.

“Let me go!!!”

“Let me go! Or I’ll fucking kill you!”

He pounded a fist against a steel like chest ignoring the smarting pain that action resulted in before he growled with vehemence.

“I fucking hate you!”

Sung Jin-Woo ignored his violent desperate defence against him as if it was a child’s unreasonable tantrum. Grasping the flailing arms and flipping him on his stomach as he laid precariously on powerful muscled thighs. Unquestionable fingers tore through the robe tearing it apart into flimsy threads.

Goto looked at it stupefied still trying to get away. His heart falling to his stomach as one of Jin-Woo’s large hands rested on his marked-up rump. Long cold fingers gently tracing the wet bubbling mess, the thick sticky cum _his_ cum running down.

Goto’s ears slowly turned red in shame as he heard and felt the slow hot white pants from Jin-Woo reverberate through the air. Sung Jin-Woo slowly circled the cum drenched hole that was twitching and winking at him. Jin-Woo’s low and magnetic voice charged with hormones whispered out,

“Why are you so mad hmmm?”

The long fingers easily slipping in threading through a viscous lake of cum as a phone charging nearby came forward hanging in the air solemnly flickering blue to translate the words in contrast to the frivolous fingers sinking in and out pushing in the seeping essence back in.

“Why?”

He bent down to kiss and lave at his blushing nape as he whispered again,

“Why?”

As his other hand came forward cruel fingers prying his lips apart roughly playing with his tongue burying long _long_ fingers deep in fondling the wet sensitive cavern. Goto’s eyes prickled with physiological tears as he choked on unforgiving fingers tasting the dizzying overwhelming scent of Sung Jin-Woo.

He was sure he didn’t have any masochistic tendencies but damn, it felt _good_.

The feeling of slightly asphyxiating suffocating clouding his mind as wicked fingers scraping at the extremely sensitive flesh and nerves at both his orifices had his spent cock twitching with need. Sung Jin-Woo hummed hoarsely his majestic quicksilver eyes, the jagged bolts of electrifying blue glared through darkened storm clouds.

“Why don’t you speak?”

Sung Jin-Woo was furious.

And in the deep recesses of his mind uneasy and restless as he flipped the word he recognised from Ryuji’s angry tirade over and over again.

Hate was it?

He hated him?

He shouldn’t make him so mad. He knew it was most likely what he said in the heat of the moment but it chaffed him on how much it hurt and threw him off kilter like nothing else ever had. Goto glazed eyes glared unseeingly as he bit down viciously on the suffocating fingers.

He winced feeling his teeth tingle as he found it to be like he was biting down on Mana reinforced metal. How was he supposed to talk when he was currently busy choking?

He obviously had more than a few choice words for this motherfucker but with his mouth blocked like this all that got out were the muffled hums and gasps he couldn’t swallow. It was clear, he wasn’t allowed to talk anymore. Goto closed his eyes in exasperation as he allowed those fingers to lead him to his untempt orgasm frowning at the way the pleasure wrapped around his nerves reeling him in.

Those relentless fingers craftily moved in and out, he gasped in surprise as he was lifted up leaving him scrambling for purchase. He was hefted up to Jin-Woo’s chest as Sung Jin-Woo walked towards the bathroom the door opening with a soft metallic click on its own.

The fingers never stopped their pursuit pressing against his prostate with deadly precision. Goto felt his unfocused eyes roll to the back of his head as each step had him bouncing on the perfectly jointed fingers going deeper still. Sung Jin-Woo’s tempestuous orbs darkened further as the broken moans and keens echoed lewdly through the room.

Goto was too far gone to give a damn about the erotic sounds escaping his open mouth. Jin-Woo’s white-hot pants brushed against pert swollen nipples that stiffened from the sensation and the painfully aroused state of his body.

Goto steadied himself unconsciously holding onto wide sturdy shoulders inadvertently pressing a tempting nipple flat against thin lips rubbing further in. Jin-Woo’s eyes widened slightly at the unconscious seduction Goto was exuding.

Goto’s unrealised actions further ignited the animalistic desire in Jin-Woo his cock engorged with blood, precum dribbling lazily from the tip. Jin-Woo frowned imperceptibly as conflicting thoughts flashed through his mind. On one hand, he wanted to teach him a lesson leave him tethering on the edge, on the another he wanted nothing more than to suck in the twitching perky nub.

He gave in as fingers threading roughly through his fine silky hair pulled him forward hard. His dexterous tongue peeked out tracing his lower lip sexily as he opened his mouth to let in the covetous nub. He licked it softly barely touching it with his tongue as a loud groan escaped Goto catching the throbbing flesh with his teeth biting at it lightly.

The copious amount of his cum dribbling down was pooling at his palm as he kept thrusting his fingers in with the same rhythm as his tongue roughly flicking at the puffed-up nipple. He felt his gut coil with arousal and pleasure as he felt how much of himself he had left inside Ryuji.

He sucked at the enclosed bud earnestly as the shower switched on mysteriously hot water fogging up the ambiguous atmosphere. He slowly shifted Ryuji forward pressing his back against the cool tile as he situated himself between Ryuji’s legs propping up his thighs as he spread the loose hole letting the remaining of his cum seep out.

It fell down like syrup slowly dripping down in thick long strings hitting the floor with loud obscene sounds. This went on until only droplets fell and continued till that too stopped sluggishly. Ryuji was mortified having come back to his senses only to realise the filthy slutty play he was starring in.

Jin-Woo wondered briefly whether all of _his_ fluids his _semen_ had gotten out or that some traces were still clinging stubbornly to the contracting warm walls. He should probably make sure and get it all out. But the darker part of him and in some ways the truer part of him smirked in the utter satisfaction that the thought wrought through him.

He didn’t scrap the light traces out letting them be. This much shouldn’t hurt the sturdy resilient body of an S-Rank Hunter much less a close combat type S-Rank of Goto Ryuji’s calibre. The hot water streamed down both of their silhouettes making Jin-Woo’s robed body sexier and hotter if that was possible.

His luminous skin glowed eerily as he pressed their cocks flush together. He jerked them hard and fast uncaring of whether it was too much for the extremely sensitized body of Ryuji. This was punishment after all. Just let him drown under tide after tide of ruthless pleasure. His skilled hands rubbing in accordance to the rapid breaths Goto was letting out.

“Does it feel that good?”

He buried his head into the swan like neck inhaling the unique scent of Goto deeply as every sensory receptor of his went into overdrive as he drew in just a few dizzying inhalations of that intoxicating scent.

He hushed out in quiet reverence as he looked at the weeping cock in hand his nerves pulled taut like a bowstring ready to fire at any moment now. 

“Your dick keeps twitching.”

He growled in deep fucking at a delicate pretty ear taking morbid pleasure at the flinch it drew from the stubborn man. He could keep it up but taking into consideration the state of Ryuji’s body and of course the lack of time. He decided to let him go. Pushing him any harder would only be counterproductive.

This was one of the moments he realised how far along he had come from where he had once been. So far removed from the rest of humanity Hunter or otherwise. He seductively murmured as he twisted a nipple tracing the teeth marks embedded deep around the areola.

“Why don’t we cum together?” 

Of course, he wasn’t really asking as he turned to kiss him deeply gently in contrast to the playful rough motions milking their cocks for all they were worth.

He inserted an irresistable finger into the spasming aperture as he cupped the balls fondling it gently as he roughly hit the overused prostate making Ryuji fold in half clinging onto him as he came so hard that he forgot who he was for the long drawn-out passage of time that was his unending orgasm.

Just the sight of Goto losing it was enough to send Jin-Woo over the edge as he came hard his cum splattering across Ryuji’s stomach and chest some of it reaching his chin and lips. Sung Jin-Woo kissed Ryuji hard bruising the broken lips further as he revelled in the transcendent unreal pleasure.

He lazily basked in the ecstatic glory and bliss of the afterglow of the after the fact. The beast inside him, the shadow of darkness and death inside him made do with this for now.

But it was hardly enough.

Sung Jin-Woo realised morosely that he really was an insatiable obsessed bastard after all. One that was irredeemable and beyond all hope. Things were only going to go from bad to worse regarding his state. He hoped Goto was ready for his sake.

He really wasn’t sure what he would do or was capable of doing anymore. He was already on the way to becoming worse than any Monster out there but the man was making the devil out of him.

No something _far_ far _worse_.

He wouldn’t hurt Goto for sure but the rest of the world better watch out.

Because what morals? Principles? Decency? Humaneness? Reason? And all that?

Can he eat it?

He looked at Goto who had fainted in his arms from the drawn-out pleasure obsessively. The heat from the shower not helping matters. He slowly washed the body of the man he coveted stealing kisses and biting down the length of it as he thoroughly cleaned him up, of course ignoring that secret place just slightly bathing the rim clean.

He was hard again how could he not be when in presence of this man who drove him crazy. He was bare as the day he was born too on top of all that. He ignored his raging hard on as he placed Ryuji atop clean sheets, he had changed it to using Dominator’s touch covering him with fresh blankets.

He fed the unconscious man two more mana potions. Because he supposed a S-Rank’s mana reserves were exponentially higher than a E-Rank. He remembered he had only 10 MP when he was still an E-Rank but the mana potion restored 500 MP.

It should be enough considering the two mana potions he had fed Ryuji intimately before and the two now adding up to a pretty 2000 MP. It should be more than enough to kickstart the regeneration rate restoring him to his peak condition.

Of course, it would do nothing for the uncountable heavy marks and bruises he had left on every possible inch of skin that can be marked.

_Still not enough._

_Never enough._

But it would do…

…for now.

He had to get going now if he wanted to be back before the man woke up from his tired slumber. He wanted to be the first thing he saw every waking moment and the last thing he saw as he closed his eyes at night.

Sung Jin-Woo shook his head of his musings as he left Igris his trusted companion who had been with him the longest to take care of his love. He had already gotten dressed getting the extremely high-quality clothing the store offered at such cheap rates. The more he was naked around Ryuji the more dangerous the situation was for him.

He had to keep his desire in check and what better way that a parody of decorum and courteousness. He made himself busy calling room service to order in a light porridge and milk. Ryuji can’t handle much else right now. Maybe. But he wasn’t sure, better safe than sorry.

He summoned Kaisel outside the window jumping out of a small panel of the glass window that can be pushed open. Weird design but useful for him right now. He smiled at the uncanny familiarity every shadow of his arouse in him sighing as he laid on his back atop Kaisel gazing at the twilight sky trusting it to keep him balanced and safe.

He had to speak with his mother. She had to know she shouldn’t have to find out from someone else or on TV that he was participating in a dangerous, well dangerous for others, Raid. She had just woken and he didn’t want to strain her further. But he knew she was stronger than anyone he knew. She could handle it.

As Kaisel approached the decrepit apartment that he called home, he wondered how fast he could get back to Ryuji. He missed him miserably already. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Leave a Kudos and Comment! If you liked it that is... *sweat drop*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possessive Jin-Woo does things to me... so here we go... 
> 
> I don't have an update schedule but this fic will probably updated regularly.  
> Thank you for the wonderful comments. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
> My pacing is extremely slow but I can't change it. I am hopeless with time skips so... 
> 
> If you like the fic please leave a Kudos and comment! I do read every single one of them you know...

Goto twitched imperceptibly as he tried to turn discreetly on his side, the strong presence was still there hovering over the edge of his senses. He came to when that bastard smoothly glided out of an open pane of glass.

He had felt another dark powerful presence felt it in the small currents of mana in the air that no other than a Hunter would feel just outside where the bastard disappeared. He didn’t open his eyes to check the being lingering in the room.

Didn’t show any acknowledgement.

He noticed immediately as the presence showed itself it was at the level of the higher end of A-Rank almost approaching S-Rank. How that man had such a summon under his wing was a fascinating mystery to him. He deemed it not a threat _for now_ something about the entity in the room with him reminded him of the gone for now son of a bitch.

He shouldn’t be too relaxed though.

He knew he would be back.

Dread coiled in the pit of his stomach feeling nausea creep up his throat. How weak of him to be under the mercy of Sung Jin-Woo.

Pathetic.

What an irritating turn of events.

He turned to face the wall away from the unwelcome intruder opening his dark gloomy eyes reddened from exhaustion and excessive indulgence. He really wanted to sleep but he knew if he went under it will be a long while before he resurfaces.

He had things to do and he was being monitored. He could probably get rid of the entity he had yet to see but he couldn’t, too little time for everything else he had to do. He sighed as he realised brooding like this was getting him nowhere.

He rose from the bed resting his back against the headrest finally seeing the mysterious summon. He stiffened eyes widening as he looked at the tall towering figure made of wispy shadows. It was a being encased in a medieval streamlined armour that was extremely gorgeous.

He could see the fine artisan details in the lines and cuts of the armour strangely solid even though the shadows flickered immaterially. A tall plume of smoky vibrant scarlet branching from the sombre looking helmet swayed behind the tall intimidating knight. The glint of effervescent will o’ wisps peeking through the hollow where its eyes should have been completing the picture of a lonesome knight.

After he got over the shock, he hurriedly scanned the room still looking at the shadowy figure from the corner of his dark bottomless orbs as he searched for his phone. He raised an eyebrow as he found it at the table on his bedside charging.

Sung Jin-Woo had some courtesy left it seemed.

He twisted stretched his aching waist wincing at the unfortunate pain to grab the phone. He ignored the knight who was watching his every move like a hawk as if it were a guard on duty. He rolled out of bed thankfully clothed in a new robe and limp- _walked_ his way to the bathroom with his phone at hand.

The knight followed its steps disciplined and elegant maintaining a respectable distance. He wondered whether he needed to communicate with it to not follow him into the bathroom. But as he stepped into the threshold, he found that the knight stopped turning to face away standing like a body guard at the side of the door.

It seemed fairly intelligent like a living human even. He shook himself from his musings as he closed the door behind him.

He stopped in front of the mirror gazing at the sorry figure he cut. Dark brooding orbs tracing the purple traces and bruises and blood red hickeys and marks. It was like he had been dipped in ink that splattered all over in vivid patterns that seemed to seep into the depths of his skin to his insides.

He brought a finger to trace a claiming bite mark all jagged edges and sharp indents apathetically as his fury burned cold. He placed his hands on the marble counter of the sink leaving spider web cracks as he flexed his marked fingertips.

He turned his gaze away from his reflection as he turned on the tap cupping the cold water splashing it on his face with a sharp slap. He let the cold water dilute the red bleeding into his thoughts as he took a deep breath sitting at the edge of the large oval bathtub as he rung up the President of the Japanese Hunter Association.

Matsumoto Shigeo was looking at the details of the plan once more, shrewd eyes tracing the document for any improvement or amendments. He sipped at the tenth cup of coffee he had that night sighing in satisfaction as victory loomed closer.

He was this close to creating an empire and he was bound to succeed. His thoughts were cut short when he heard the abrupt ring of his phone in the otherwise silent study. He looked at it inquisitively eyebrows furrowing as he looked at the name flashing on the screen. He knew very well this man wasn’t one to call if it wasn’t something urgent or important.

Matsumoto answered the call some of the joy from his previous musings leaking out,

“What is it, Goto-san?”

Goto frowned glaring at the jovial tone feeling his irritation and something like guilt well up in him. It seemed this guy was still immersed in his delusional rose-coloured dreams and aspirations. His head throbbed as he tried to break the news to Matsumoto as gentle as possible. He sighed inaudibly as he gruffly started to explain.

“You remember Korea’s new S-Rank?”

Matsumoto raised an eyebrow at the question even if there was one more S-Rank it was hardly enough to faze Goto Ryuji who was closer to a National-Level Hunter than a S-Rank. Matsumoto smirked as he jokingly asked,

“It’s just another S-Rank and even if he is a strong one it is inconsequential if only one person was strong.”

“One person isn’t enough to carry them all.”

Goto would have believed that if he hadn’t had the first-hand experience of staring at the death within Sung Jin-Woo’s shadows. If he were to be honest, if he were weaker Jin-Woo would be six feet under right now.

He sneered as he thought, he would have made sure of that. His expression turned grave as he seriously stated,

“He is trouble.”

He tapped a finger against the smooth finish of the tub thinking how to turn it around but none of them knew his actual powers and level right now. He was too clean that usually meant the individual involved was dangerous one way or another. This could prove to be really detrimental if they just went in blinded by arrogance that was well deserved. They needed to tread carefully. He grimaced as he curtly said to the silent Matsumoto stunned by his matter-of-fact admission.

“I don’t think even two of me could beat him.”

And wasn’t that irksome that it was as factual as the sun rising from the east.

“There is a lot riding on your plan.”

He reminisced about the fight feeling his blood sing at how alive he had felt at that time ecstatic and furious at the challenge Sung Jin-Woo proved. All of his Guild members together wouldn’t stand a chance and wasn’t that a first.

“And I cannot agree to it. My Guild may be in danger if it went through.”

He agreed to humour Matsumoto because he was bored out of his wits. Dungeons proving to be easy enough that it was nothing more than rinse and repeat nowadays. Sure, there were challenges and ever present threats every now and then but still it was boring.

“Yes, earning recognition as a probable “National-Level” Hunter is great for my Guild.”

It still amused him greatly as he thought of the feudalistic dreams that Matsumoto carried in this day and age. If you asked him Goto would definitely say he was a chuunibyou what with him fashioning himself as a general and him as a king figure.

“Getting your promise to crown me emperor should your plan … succeed”

It still made him grin and he was entertained enough by Matsumoto’s passionate display that he agreed to it.

“Also …interesting.”

But someone had to burst his bubble and it was regrettable that it was him. He regretted ever agreeing maybe then he wouldn’t have met that bastard.

“Don’t even think about it now. He is too fucking dangerous Matsumoto.”

“Monstrous even.”

He grimaced as he recalled the hell he had been put through. What the hell was up with his stamina and libido. It unconsciously made his cheeks flush a deep red the amount to which he was desired made his toes curl with fear and something akin to pleasure. It was flattering that was all. He was not interested. He was _not_. 

“Too fucking difficult.”

He suddenly remembered the power-hungry vultures back home and smirked they were getting too out of hand. Maybe they needed a demonstration so as to not overreach their meagre power and influence.

“I will help you deal with those old geezers.”

His harsh tone softened as he urged the man, he knew he was wavering from the continued silence just a bit more and he would yield.

“… Call it off.”

Matsumoto may aspire to be a kingmaker but he was already a king in his own terms and the pawns he owned were his not Matsumoto’s. Even the man himself was one of his own.

“You won’t be able to go through with it anyway I am unilaterally pulling out Draw Sword Guild’s support.”

“So…?”

Matsumoto brooded turning over the words in his head again and again. He knew the arrogance that was ingrained in the bones of Goto Ryuji. For him to admit such weakness, admit defeat didn’t come easily.

But he knew he had a cool rational head on him and it scared him again how this man can flick away his pride just as easily as nothing if it proved useless at a moment’s notice. Goto was a dangerous _dangerous_ man both on and off the battlefield maybe more so when he worked from the shadows.

He was extremely reluctant wanted to shout and yell at having to give up such a perfect flawless plan just for an outlier. But he decided to trust Goto and his godforsaken instincts like every other time. It hadn’t let him down before. He let out a worn-out sigh as he agreed,

“Okay…”

Goto smiled slightly just the barest twitch of his bloodied lips feeling relieved that the idiot who has accompanied him for so long still trusted him enough to listen to what he had to say. He didn’t have to beat him up like he did when they were young. His unfocused eyes gained clarity as he hung up without saying another word.

He almost fell back into the sleek bathtub unbalanced by the sudden emergence of a silhouette in his line of sight. Leaning against the now wide-open door was Sung Jin-Woo decked out in black. Looking at him impassively but there was something creepy about the way he stared.

It felt as if the temperature in the room had dropped several degrees for the cold gaze froze into ice before a smile that didn’t reach his stormy raging eyes grazed his dewy thin lips.

His low magnetic voice hummed quietly as if he were enjoying the weather but that held all the judgement and weight of a gavel. The cold temperature less gaze making Ryuji blood chill in his vein his skin prickling at the eerie feeling that descended upon them. Goto had no fucking clue on what he did wrong.

It was …disturbing.

There was something not… right about the way Jin-Woo was staring at him even if there were no waves in those still ice-like mercurial orbs. It was like staring at the maw of an ancient beast the likes of which don’t even roam the other worlds.

Sung Jin-Woo asked saccharinely sweet managing to be tempting addicting yet it made his blood curdle making him break into a cold sweat as the weight of his presence dropped on him almost forcing him to his knees but Goto resisted barring his teeth biting his tongue as he tried desperately to stop his body from curling into himself leaving him hunched with a caged delirious expression.

“ _Darling_ what were you smiling at?” 

He watched horrified blushing at the endearment as the man approached him like a ghost his entire being tingling with unease and trepidation. He shivered the jagged bolts of azure that enveloped the silver devoured him in place. The hungry stare was like countless phantom hands trailing over his form caressing and groping him everywhere.

Long slender fingers grasped his chin cruelly tilting his head up as the resplendent argentite orbs flickering with electric blue flames bore into his dark wide eyes seeming to search for something not letting anything that flickered slip from his unescapable grasp. He glared at the cruel ruthless man before him not liking the way he was questioning him.

What right did this bastard have?

He tried to calm his breathing as he firmly tried to get the message across. _Tried_ being the keyword. 

“Tha- that is none of your business.”

He stubbornly broke free from the grasp and he knew it was only because he was allowed to, hurriedly leaving the room as if the gatekeepers of hell were snapping at is feet.

Sung Jin-Woo jumped from the back of Kaisel landing before the entrance of the decrepit worn-down apartment. His tall proportionate form sleekly merging with the shadows around him. He could have gone in through the window of his room but his mother knew he hadn’t been around for a while now.

He did drop by to tell he was going out with his non-existent friends to his mother and sister. His sister had just shot him an unimpressed look at how often he disappeared like that. Thankfully she remained silent.

He entered the lift taking the slow ascent to gather his thoughts the growing apathy in him unfazed by the thought of having to break it to his mother that first he was a Hunter let alone a S-Rank Hunter and more importantly that he was going to participate in the Jeju Raid… which was a failure every other time the Raid had occurred.

He tried to imagine her reaction but he drew to a blank, he hardly knew her enough now. He had changed too much and she had changed too little for them to meet in the middle. He absently made his way to the door ringing the bell, this was too taking too long too slow, he wanted to be somewhere else. As the thoughts flited through his mind he froze.

… Why the hell was he so impatient? He hadn’t been away for long less than fifteen minutes and he was desperate already.

The door opened before him making him stop thinking about his peculiar reactions for now. His mother was staring at him gently, he noticed the sleep lingering clearly in her eyes. His throat closed up, he didn’t like seeing her sleepy hadn’t liked it then and will never like it now. Not when it was the prelude to his miserable life. His mother quietly muttered upon seeing him,

“Jin...Woo?”

Sung Jin-Woo lowered his head hearing her tired voice his long bangs shadowing his slowly darkening eyes as he replied warily,

“Mom…”

His fisted his hand as he spoke quietly but determined, not stepping inside the threshold, it was like a line between them in more ways than one.

“Mom I’m a Hunter.”

“I wanted to tell you but it was never the right time.”

He took in a deep breath before he continued determined and unquestionable.

“I’m going to participate in the Jeju Raid.”

Park Kyung-hye looked with tumultuous eyes as she gazed at the tall perfect man before her, her son. He had grown so much the wisdom in his eyes belied his age, the ice in them a new addition to the beautiful aurora swirling in those mercurial orbs. He was so cold so alienated that it was no different from staring at a stranger.

He had found a path for himself which was different more dangerous that what she had envisioned. But the nostalgia some of his actions invoked alarmingly similar to his father made her smile. No matter how he had changed he was still her son, still their son. Nothing could change that.

She smiled at Jin-Woo melancholic and proud that he was his own person. She quietly whispered as though speaking any louder would break the fragile balance between them.

“Son.”

“You’re just like your father.”

Not really, she added in her mind at the unwavering stare locked on her face. Her boy didn’t seem human anymore.

“Always running about when there was trouble.”

But she didn’t see anything resembling sentiments such as patriotism, selflessness in him. Just a cold blank slate that was functioning on a different understanding. It was fine she supposed her boy deserved to be selfish.

“Just be safe son.”

Jin-Woo looked deep into her dark eyes smiling ruefully at what he saw, her micro expressions giving away her worry. He chuckled as he looked at her once more turning on his heel leaving the same way he had come.

“Don’t worry mom.”

“I’m pretty strong. I’ll make it out alive.”

He can’t die anytime soon.

He won’t rest until he had Goto Ryuji.

He thought of summoning Kaisel again but the restlessness in him was growing. He growled in frustration before shrugging. To hell with it. Anyway, the cool off time for shadow exchange should reset before the Raid starts so there was no loss.

He paused as he suddenly remembered the skill/item he had seem in an inconspicuous corner of the miscellaneous section of the system store. Universal Language Translator. It cost a pretty 10,000,000 Gold. But he had Gold to spare and he really _really_ wanted to be able to converse with Goto. And it was also a great investment now that he was a Guild Master. 

He didn’t hesitate before spending Gold like it was water even though in any other situation it would have made his stomach hurt to spend so much. Guess he will have to go raiding more frequently if he wanted more Gold to spend.

The shadow under his feet morphed and twisted emerging in silky darker than black folds creeping upon him enveloping him dragging him inside in a second as he shifted places with Igris. He found himself back in the unreasonably large suite next to the bathroom. His gaze shifted to the bed there was vacant empty of his siren.

His quicksilver eyes shifted to the bathroom, his extremely sharp senses instantly noticing Ryuji’s presence inside. He wondered whether he should give him some privacy and wait for him outside. His eyes sharpened suddenly as his exceptional hearing caught Goto’s voice inside. He seemed to talking to someone.

Someone other than him.

He twisted the door handle disfiguring it with the unintentional force applied because of his anger.

“… fucking difficult”

The slightly crazed unhinged silver orbs gazed at his treasure sitting at the edge of the bathtub long legs folded atop each other.

Goto was blushing.

Why the hell was he blushing?

Who made him blush so prettily?

Something in him mind slowly cracked almost shattering into pieces as the beast inside him prowled restlessly.

_Must_ **kill**.

Kill the bastard on the other end of the phone. He was unnaturally silent as he watched the unaware man [stealth] automatically activating as he watched the pouty lips move as he talked, hungrily tracing their shape.

“I’ll help you deal with those old geezers.”

Some people were hindering Ryuji? Well, they needed to be disposed of then. But if he was “dealing” with said people for someone else because of their relationship with each other. He will kindly help push the other person into the abyss. No one was worthy.

“… Call it off.”

His ears prickled waiting for the other person on the phone to answer so that he has some clues to track the other and hunt them down. He would make sure Ryuji wouldn’t even notice. Erase them silently from existence.

“You won’t be able to go through with it anyway I am unilaterally pulling out Draw Sword Guild’s support.”

He looked on impassively as he stored the words in his mind as he analysed, it was someone he was willing to lend the support of his entire Guild once, even if it was no longer the case. Must be important to Ryuji one way or another then.

“So…?”

His fathomless eyes darkened with rage as he heard the voice on the other side. 

“Okay…” 

It was a male. Obviously Japanese most probably around Goto’s age. Ryuji was smiling. _Smiling_. It made his heart stutter. Had his breath catching at his throat. It was so _beautiful_. He was so beautiful. More beautiful than anything he has ever seen will ever see. But. Not once had he smiled at _him_. It was not directed at him.

He could see it was just a simple noncommittal smile without much meaning. Still, it made his heart _burn_.

He wanted to destroy the world.

He asked sickly sweetly smiling like a shark scenting blood, he asked a question that seemed vague and disinterested. He drawled at the possessive endearment relishing the claim liking the way it rolled off his tongue. 

“Darling what are you smiling at?”

When Goto flushed a bright red, he smiled with smug satisfaction. That’s it. Blush for me. Only for me. His mood turned to seething anger again when he refused to answer. How fucking stubborn. He draped some of his considerable power and presence not enough to incapacitate him. But Goto could do with some encouragement. 

He pinched at the delicate chin forcing his head up ignoring the way his darling was curling into himself. Gazing at the dark raven eyes hungrily ardently roving the visage that haunted his dreams, his every waking moment. The man just glared at him defiantly fury brightening them further as he jerked his chin out of his grip. He let him go staring at the leaving back gloomily as Ryuji staggered out of the room waist bent. Jaw tightening at the stammered response that showed the unease Ryuji felt,

“Tha-That is none of your business!”

Ryuji must be feeling him deep inside with every step he took he had branded him deep, the pain that lingered was another mark another reminder to the escaping man. No matter how he ran how far he went. It was his inescapable fate. Jin-Woo hoped it had dawned on him already. But if his sweetheart wanted a game of cat and mouse. He was all game.

He sighed indulgently as he heard a loud slam of a door as he slowly stepped back into the room looking at the still rattling front door from the force it was slammed. Ryuji had left him and went off somewhere.

He quietly turned back to bed laying down on the side Ryuji had slept the indents now encasing him pressed by him morphing into his shape. There was no heat lingering anymore but Ryuji’s distinct scent swirled around him intoxicating him. He buried his head against the pillow greedily inhaling the scent.

He kept an eye on Ryuji seeing through the eyes of the staggering number of shadows he had left inside Goto’s shadow. Looking at him make his way to Hanekawa’s room looking like a caged animal. He hoped he wouldn’t spend time in her room for too long.

Hope the woman had some sense left she should know the consequences of every wrong move clearly. He relaxed because it was her. She had a smart head about her. He smiled coldly as he closed his indifferent eyes slowly falling asleep surrounded by his beloved’s scent.

Goto Ryuji can never escape him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos and comment if you like it!


End file.
